In order to take x-rays of an infant, a senile person, or an injured person it is generally indespensable to immobilize the patient. There are numerous immobilizing devices generally having a base that is flat or channel-shaped, the patient being held on this base by transverse straps or by a similar setup. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,655,178 and 3,449,570 for example describe immobilizing devices of this type.
These known devices do not make it possible to efficiently hold very young children, up to three years old, and do not allow the taking of all types of x-rays without detaching the patient. They also are constructed for a person of a certain size--only for infants, only for children, or only for adults, for example--and are not universal. A large radiology laboratory must therefore stock several of these immobilizing devices, for example four to five.
As far as injured person are concerned, there are not at present containing devices whose sides are raisable against the ribs of the patient and which allow the patient to be tended to, immobilized along his full body length, the device allowing the injured person to be immobilized at the site, transported with the assistance of this device, and given any type of x-ray on arriving at the hospital without having to detach and manipulate him.
The immobilizing apparatus of the invention does not have the disadvantages of these known devices. It is intended for persons of all sizes and maintains the person efficiently on his face, back, or side. It allows one to perform on him all kinds of x-ray procedures in all positions and can also serve to immobilize an injured person at the site and to transport him without detaching him from it when he arrives as the hospital for first aid and in any case for x-rays. The immobilization is effected rapidly without pressing on the ventral area which is very advantageous in certain cases, and by simple and straightforward means. This apparatus is basically a holding device with an open top that can receive the patient while the patient lying down. It has a rigid, preferably rectangular, oblong base preferably of a material permeable to x-rays, and has sides that are closed and foldable against the patient. These sides are of a rigid or semirigid material permeable to x-rays and have the general shape of channels attached to the long edges of the base and whose convexity is directed when they are against the patient toward the longitudinal axis of the base, tightening elements permeable to x-rays, for example straps, being also provided to solidly maintain these channels in lateral contact with the patent. Preferably this apparatus is entirely made of nonmagnetic materials which allows the patent for example to be subjected to magnetic-resonance treatments.
The base is preferably flat and preferably of rectangular outline. It is advantageously provided with handles allowing the device to be used as a stretcher.
The device is advantageously fitted to receive fixing or hanging accessories to orient it in different positions, horizontal or vertical, in order to take various kinds of x-rays.